The last battle
by Ahlam
Summary: Who is the mysterious girl? and who will face the fate of death as the last battle draws near?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

I sauntered across the isolated road, my torn jeans comfortably aiding my walk. I hid behind the dark night, my lean figure lost in the shadows of the world of eternal battle. I moaned for what I had lost, I lost it all just so that I could keep my best friend but didn't he turn out to be an utter back stabber! I could sense my temples pounding gently. I could not control my anger tonight and I had no intension of hiding it either. Harkat, Vancha and Mr Crepsley were something not to dwell on tonight.

I allowed my mind to create a fantasy of it own, a world where happiness was sold freely. I yearned to taste the sweet pleasure radiated by satisfaction and eternal contentment but instead I received nothing but bitterness and resentment.

Abruptly I heard a noise, someone who was clearly trying their best to keep quiet but the twigs revealed them. I was never one to seek out trouble; trouble had the tendency of finding me, consequently I continued to walk. Eventually no doubt this being which roamed the night so late would find me no doubt.

I hummed softly "you're mine o beautiful one," yet there was no one I was directly this to. No lover to hold me and tell me that life would be blissful for me, no one to comfort me, I had nothing. I grinned bitterly and kicked a coke can which lay on the curb.

"Come to me O Darren," came a voice which I didn't recognize. I swerved around quickly than a blink of an eye to hold a glimpse of the intruder. A girl who looked the same age as me stared at me. Her soft brown eyes studied me carefully, a smirk fixed on her caramel face. She lingered towards me, her curved body swaying from side to side. She wore a long skirt with a cream sleeveless top which empathized on her delicate breast. She reminded me of a black panther, so mysterious, dangerous yet so beautiful. I knew I should have been cautious about her but there was something about her that made me feel there was no point in fearing her.

"Where is Larten?" she whispered softly.

"Who is asking?" I questioned reluctantly.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. So will you tell me where Larten is or am I going to find another person?" She asked.

"I do not tell strangers of our business and our where about," I uttered, more sharply than I intended.

"O believe me, he knows me," she said in a low voice. I was about to open my mouth and make a comment but before I knew it she was beside me; she was like me, a vampire. I gazed at her, shock and confusion rushing through me veins. I had nothing to complain about, I lead her to where the cirque was located.

She walked beside me, her eyes seemed so distant and I wanted to ask her what she called herself but didn't dare. We continued our journey in silence, a painful silence which I couldn't bare but she seemed fine. She reminded me so much of my mentor, except younger and female. I couldn't help but glare at her body, almost mesmerized in her beauty. As the crescent moon reflected on her face it highlighted on her soft lips. I shuck my head and focused on our destination.

I sensed her watching me again…."Are you always this quiet?" she questioned curiously.

The sudden question left me puzzled and I had to think about the answer. "No," I replied eventually. Her lips curled into a smile and she continued to walk ahead.

I walked behind her thinking about her quest here. Who was she? How did she know Mr Crepsley and what was her business here? I feared these questions would take a long time before it was unraveled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed and left a mesage :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Chapter 2**_

I could make out the vague light being radiated by the residents occupied by the members of the cirque du freak. I felt a sense of overwhelming excitement rushing through my veins. I reminisced on my new life, a life I had not quite bargained for. I wished to taste the sweet tang of mortality, to enjoy the childhood which was stolen from me. It was selfish of me to blame my own destruction at others, for I destroyed my happiness with my own mind.

I loathed my existence, the battle which never seemed to come to an end. I felt my hand turn into a fist unconsciously. I realized my visitor was studying me carefully, an expression of uncertainty fixed on her face, her cheek bones highlighted sharply by the sunlight escaping from the cirques.

"Happiness can only be found in few things," she uttered abruptly. "Mortals are the saddest creatures to walk the earth. We should be grateful," she continued, her eyes never daring to meet mine as though she was disgusted by my looks. I brushed that thought from my mind for it caused me grieve and pain.

"What is your business here then?" I asked anxiously. She half grinned, flashing her bright white teeth which seemed to glow in the night. "How would you like a partner?" she questioned me, her eyes teasing me, her lips curled into a daring motion. I could feel my face redden and I had to gaze at the floor to stop myself from resembling a tomato.

I never replied to her question but I guess she knew what I was thinking, she always seems to. In a world so doomed is there a hope? In a world that cries for trouble how many must stray for there to be satisfaction for the deceiver of mankind?

We continued walking, eventually reaching our desired destination. Suddenly Mr Tiny met us, I was almost sure that the man of misfortune had gone elsewhere to displease others but I was mistaken.

A look of bitterness and confusion swam on his face; I was baffled to see him showing such emotions. He turned away from us and whispered sourly beneath his breathe "Have a pleasant stay miss." I stared at my new 'partner' studying her expression and as usual there was nothing alarming about it but merely mysteriousness.

The familiar voice of Mr Crepsley greeted us, a beaming smile fixed on his long structured face. He focused all his attention on our new guest and I was enjoying it. They seemed to be speaking in riddles though. Speaking about the trouble they encountered and I found it astonishing to realise that she was a lot older than me, probably just slightly younger than Mr Crepsley.

Mr Crepsley escorted her to one of the tents, I tagged along without being given an invite and to be honest, I wasn't waiting for one. Her body swayed from side to side as she lingered behind Mr Crepsley, her sweet laughter echoing into the night.

We gathered by the tent and I spotted Evra. I was torn between listening to Mr Crepsley's conversation and catching up with my best friend Evra. Evra would always be here for me I told myself, so I pretended I didn't see Evra in order to join Mr Crepsley. As cold as it was, this was more important. I had to find out what the presence of this being was and why. Coincidence was a thing for mortals; her presence was something very important.


End file.
